Sleepwalking
by Sanctuary Dreamer
Summary: One night, as Tama and Naru watch the house while Miwa goes to get drinks, Seishuu begins to sleepwalk! And the two girls learn the hard way why you should not wake a sleep walker.
**This story is..I guess you could say am advisory thing. In it, why you shouldn't wake a sleep walking person. So..little heads up for you guys if you've ever have or still do have a relative that sleep walks. Or if you sleepwalk, then take the info and share it with others k? Thanks a bunch! Also I imagine Seishuu's reaction will be a bit confusing. Just read it through to the end so you can understand.**

"Sensei!" Naru scored as she rushed into the house. Tama and Miwa followed right behind her. "Lets play let's play! Naru brought some sparklers! There best to use while it's still dark out, so let's go!" She insisted as she began looking for Seichuu. "Sensei?" When she came into the living room, she could see him slumped over his table, fast asleep.

"Again?" Tama sighed as she approached him. "Seishuu, wake up. You can't sleep here." She said as she shook his shoulder. Seishuu groaned sleepily and slowly lifted his head. He had a black mark on his cheek from the ink he was using to do his calligraphy. "If you tired then go to bed." She encouraged. He just yawned in return. "Come on, let's go." She encouraged.

"I can't sleep yet." He said as he shook his head. "I still need to finish my..agh!" He cried out. He could see the dried up cheek imprint on his paper. "It's ruined!" He wailed as he held it up and stared at it. "I'll have to start all over!"

"You can try again in the morning." Miwa told him. "Just get up and go on to bed." He didn't bother to fight her. Instead mumbled sleepily about work as she led him to the bedroom. After a moment. She certainly back out and slid his door closed.

Miwa laughed. "I don't get why he even has a futon. He doesn't use it eighty percent of the time anyway." She pointed out. "He's always sleeping away on his desk or the floor."

"I know." Tama sighed as she plopped down on the floor next to her. "He's always so tired now. When I got him to lie down on his futon, he was fast asleep in a minute. It's gotta be a pretty deep sleep if he hasn't been sleeping properly lately. He's going to make himself sick at this rate." The girls watched as Naru took the ruined paper and started to use Seichuu's tools to draw on it.

For about an hour, the girls stayed in Seichuu's house, messing with his things and raising his kitchen. "Tama. Could you go out and buy us some juice?" Miwa asked.

"What why me?" Tama demanded.

"Well Seishuu's asleep, so you have to go get it." Mira answered casually. Tara shook her head.

"Of course, your scapegoat is asleep, so I have to do it." She sighed. "Fine, ill be back. Naru, you want some juice?"

"Ice cream!" Naru demanded instead.

"Whatever. I'm going." She turned to leave, but paused. "And you two! Don't go waking up Seishuu. He'll end up kicking us out again."

"Fine fine." Miwa sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, _mom."_

"Yea, whatever you say mom!" Naru repeated with a laugh. Tama growled before shutting the door behind her and leaving. Miwa laughed and flopped onto her back. When her laughter died off, she was left staring at the ceiling, already getting bored. She had half a mind to go and wake up Seishuu herself just so she might have something to do. She sat up, watching as Naru pulled cicada shells from her pockets and set them on the table. Was she leaving a gift or something?

About ten minutes passed. "Whats taking Tama so long.." Miwa whined as she rolled into her stomach. "Was she abducted or something?"

"Abducted?!" Naru cried. "You mean like by aliens?!" She asked in a scared voice. Miwa smirked.

"Yea. Ugly green ones with huge teeth and tentacles for eyes stocks!" She said as she pulled up her eyelids. Naru screamed and jumped to her feet.

"We gotta save her!" She yelled, running to the kitchen. Miwa laughed and waited. When she came back, a pot was resting on her head and she had oven mitts on, holding two more pots. "Come on Miwa-Nee! You gotta protect yourself before the aliens come!" Miwa held her sides as she laughed at Naru's appearance.

"That ain't gonna protect you from no aliens!" She laughed. She paused when she heard a sudden shuffling sound. Crap. Did they wake up Seishuu? She saw the door to his room slide open, and a sleep eyed Seishuu stepped out. "Geez. Sorry Sensei." Miwa apologized. "Didn't mean to wake you." He didn't answer her. Instead he took small, slow steps out of the room. He had a funny looking appearance. His eyes were open, but they looked glazed over and didn't blink. His head was tilted slightly to the side. How spooky..

"W-whats wrong with Sensei?" Naru said. Miwa could tell that he was probably sleepwalking. This was her first time ever seeing someone sleepwalk. But this was the perfect opportunity to mess with little Naru.

"Oh no Naru. I think the aliens took over his brain." She said while biting back a smile.

"What?!"

"Yea, just look at em." Naru looked up at Seishuu. He certainly didn't look normal. He was slowly making his way to the door.

"No!" Naru cried. "The aliens took over his brain! What do we do?!"

"I dunno. But you gotta save em quick. He's trying to go back to their space ship."

"No Sensei! Don't go!" Naru cried. Miwa quietly took his hand and brought him to the wall next to the door. He was surprisingly easy to lead. Seishuu was still for a moment, before he began to move again. His feet shuffled back towards the door. "Wait! Naru'll save you!" She cried. Quickly Naru took action. She grabbed one of her large pots and rushed towards him. "Get out you alien brainwashers!" And in one swift move, she wacked Seishuu right in his shoulder blades with the large pot.

With a cry of pain, Seishuu was wide awake in an instant. He blinked, extremely confused, still staring at the wall. What...had just happened?

Miwa laughed and slapped a hand on his back, in the same spot as the pot had hit him, earning a small gasp from him. "God Sensei, if you could just see your face right now!" She said between laughs. "You totally looked like a zombie earlier."

"But Naru saved you!" Naru crowed proudly as she held up the pot. "Those aliens won't get you as long as I'm around." She laughed. Mira reached into her pocket and pulled out some money.

"I didn't know you were gonna wake up. I shoulda had Tama bring you something too huh? Here. Go get yourself something. Bring me some chips while your at it k? She should be on her way back so maybe you'll run into her on the way there." She said as she held out the money.

"Me too me too!" Naru shrieked. He didn't answer. He just kept staring at the wall.

"Wow. Are you still asleep Sensei? It's time to wake up. If you're tired then go back to bed." She said as she rolled her eyes. Naru hurried over so that she was standing in front of him. When she looked at his face, she suddenly froze up. "Hn? Naru, what wrong?"

Naru hurried back to Miwa, looking a bit frightened. "Miwa-Nee..Sensei is..crying."

"Crying?" She looked at Seishuu's back. He was trembling a bit, and had an arm to his eyes. She moved around so she could see him better. His wrist was over his eyes so she couldn't see them. But tears were falling down his cheeks, and off of his chin, and he let out a wet sniffle. He was biting at his lip, but it didn't stop his bottom lip from trembling slightly. It seemed like he was trying not to cry, but he wasn't able to stop himself. "He really is crying." She said quietly. She took his shoulder and shook him gently. "Hey..are you okay Sensei?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned his head away so that she couldn't see his face and sniffed again. What was the matter with him? Naru soon began to cry as well. "Whats wrong with Sensei?!" She cried.

"Naru stop that! You aren't helping!" Miwa scolded. She was growing worried. What was wrong with Seishuu?

The front door slid open and Tama came in, a bag in her hand. "Hey I got the...juice." this definitely what she expected to see. When she walked in the house, Miwa was looking afraid, Naru was sobbing, and Seishuu was crying. Wasn't Seishuu supposed to be asleep? Did they wake him up? "What happened?" She asked the two of them.

"The aliens took over his brain!" Naru wailed. "Now he can't talk to us!" Miwa hit her on the head to make her quiet and cleared her throat.

"He was sleepwalking so the two of us woke him up." Miwa explained. Tama sighed.

"Your not supposed to wake up a sleepwalker!" She scolded. "It's..I'll explain later okay?" She turned to Seishuu. "Sensei, let's get back to bed alright?" She encouraged. She took Seishuu's free hand and led the crying man back to his bedroom. Miwa and Naru waited in the sitting room for her, both feeling a bit guilty. After only a moment, Tama returned and sat down in front of the to other girls. "Alright, so explain to me exactly what happened." She asked. The two of them then recalled what had happened, with Seishuu leaving the room, Naru smacking him on the back with the pan, both of them trying to talk to him, and then Seishuu suddenly beginning to cry. Tama kept her arms folded, and occasionally nodded, reminding them a lot of a school teacher, despite being only 14 years old. Once they had finished, Tama pinched the skin between her eyes and sighed. "Well it's no wonder he started crying!" She scolded, smacking them both on the heads.

"Ah!" Miwa cried out. She angrily rubbed the spot where she was hit. "Well I still don't understand all. Was he still tired or something?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"Yes but that's not the only reason." Tama told them. "How do I put this...okay, when you wake up, what's the first thing that you expect to see?"

"Naru wants to see her pillow!" Naru chimed in.

"Well, the first thing I expect to see is..the wall pretty much." Miwa answered.

"Excactly!" Tama cried. "Sensei probably expects to see his room, his wall, something like that. When your in such a deep sleep, when you wake up, you get just a little bit surprised right? Surprised that your not dreaming and that your in real life or whatever." She asked.

"A little I guess." Miwa sighed. "But not badly enough to make me cry."

"But Sensei was surprised. When he was snapped into reality, he was in a very unfamiliar place. Not only that, but Naru was over here, making a fuss, and smacking his back, so he was in pain too. And you were talking to him and telling him to do stuff. So he was confused! Not only that, but I imagine he's still real tired. He hasn't slept right in a long time. So basically, he's tired, confused, hurt, and check, maybe even a bit scared! It's too much at once for him. That's why he was crying." Tama said, finishing her explanation. "And that's why your not supposed to wake up a sleep walker."

The two girls stared at Tama, shocked. "Wait, how do you even know this stuff?" Miwa asked.

"Oh, well Akki sleep walks sometimes. When we were younger, I decided to try to wake him up. He actually had the same reaction as Sensei did. He was crying and I couldn't get him to calm down, so my parents had to deal with it. But I was mighty scared though." She confessed. She glanced at Naru, who was staring at her hands.

"Sensei was..scared?" She said quietly.

"Well yes. But he's okay now." Tama assured her. "He just needs to sleep , so don't bother him Naru." She instructed. Naru didn't say anything. Instead she got up from her spot on the floor and peered into Seishuu's room..He was asleep now, but seeing his tear-stained cheeks made even more guilt pool up in her stomach. Naru gently closed the door and plopped down in front of the door.

"Naru what are you doing?" Miwa asked.

"Naru's gonna protect Sensei's door. So no one can get in and wake him up again." She said quietly, but determindly. The two older girls shared a look. Should they try to stop her?

"Here." Miwa said as she sat at her side. "I'll guard it with ya." She said. "It was kinda my fault too, so it's only right that I help you." She looked up at Tama, who was already glancing at the front door. With a sigh however, Tama sat down as well.

"I'll help too." She relented. "Cant let sensei wake up after all. Sides, I don't trust you two alone."

THE NEXT MORNING

Seishuu slowly opened his eyes as sunlight streamed into his bedroom. He yawned. Ah, the pesky migraine he had the other day was going away. Probably because he actually slept for awhile last night. Strange. He had an odd feeling. As thought he had dreamt many dreams, but couldn't remember a single one. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. After a moment, he pulled himself up, feeling more awake then he had in a while and left his room.

"Ah! Naru?! Tama?! Miwa?! What are you guys doing here?!" Seishuu demanded. Right outside of his room, the three girls were fast asleep. They didn't answer. Instead, they just stayed where they were. Seishuu sighed. "Well if you girls are going to sleep, at least do it away from my door." He said with a shake of his head. He was never aware of what the girls had gone through the previous night, and what lessons the three of them had learned from this either.


End file.
